


Oh God, My Eyes!

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humour, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Draco Malfoy is scarred for life. Slash fic! Rated for peace of mind.





	Oh God, My Eyes!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is a birthday present from me to me. Why? Because. Anyway, this is just a quick oneshot. No reason to look particularly deep into things. This is basically just for the shits and giggles.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

Draco was bored. Very, very bored. He was stuck at the manor, unable to leave for the day because the Dark Lord, who was staying over for some reason he wasn't about to question, had ordered it. While Draco understood why his mother and father might be needed, he had no idea what the Dark Lord could possibly want with him. He was only a teenager!

Unable to have any of his friends over, Draco tried his best to keep himself busy. He worked on his summer homework, read a book, styled his hair, and tried on some new clothes, but none of that really helped to stave off his boredom, unfortunately.

So now he wandered through the manor somewhat listlessly, having no particular destination in mind. He didn't encounter anyone along his path, which wasn't particularly surprising. Only his parents and the Dark Lord were in the manor right now, as far as he knew (discounting the House-Elves, naturally), unless the Dark Lord had summoned someone else, which he supposed was possible.

Still, meeting no one as he walked only succeeded in increasing Draco's boredom. He found himself wishing for just about anything to happen now. Anything that could battle away his boredom. _Anything_. He didn't realize just how much he was going to regret that.

Mere minutes later, as he reached the back rooms of the manor, he began to hear something a little strange. It sounded like a strange sort of...of muffled groaning? What the heck?

He paused in place, his brow furrowed, a frown on his face. What in the world was _that_? And where exactly was it coming from? He looked around curiously, searching for the point where the sound was loudest, and then approached the last door in the long hallway. He stopped in front of it.

Far too interested in wanting to find out what this odd noise was and what was making it, Draco didn't even bother taking the time to _really_ look around to realize where in the manor he was. Instead, he just grabbed the silver doorknob, turned it, and then pushed the large door open.

A bedroom. A large bedroom was on the other side of the door, but Draco didn't at all notice. No, his attention was fully focused on the massive bed, with its emerald sheets spilling off onto the wooden floor.

The first thing Draco realized was that the bed was occupied. The second thing he realized was that it was the Dark Lord who was in the bed. The third thing he realized was that the Dark Lord was naked. The fourth thing he realized was that the Dark Lord was not alone in the bed. The fifth thing he realize was that the second person in the bed was male. The sixth thing he realized was that this second person was naked too. The seventh thing he realized was that this second person was none other than Harry Potter.

Finally, Draco's mind was able to process what exactly he was seeing, and his jaw dropped, all colour draining from his already pale face. What...!? Why...!? How...!?

Potter was lying in the middle of the bed, hair messier than usual, cheeks flushed, lips swollen. The Dark Lord was kneeling between his spread legs, his own hands braced on either side of the teen's head, whose nails were raking down the man's back, the two hissing at one another in Parseltongue.

Draco stood there, frozen in shock, staring wide eyed as Harry Potter was fucked into the bed by the Dark Lord. His brain told them that the best thing he could do here was just turn around and leave the room before he was caught and crucioed, but he couldn't get his protesting legs to move.

"Fuuuuck! Fuck, please! Faster! Ah!" Potter arched into the Dark Lord, eyes falling shut in his clear pleasure. "Vol-ah! More!"

The Dark Lord chuckled lowly. "More, Harry? You still wish for more?" He pressed himself in closer, spreading the teen's legs wider as he reached between their bodies, curing his long, slim fingers around Potter's hard cock. "You are insatiable, aren't you, Little Serpent?"

"Yessss!" Potter hissed, throwing his head back.

And when the Dark Lord took advantage of this movement and immediately began dragging his teeth over the teen's throat, Draco finally realized what he was seeing and doing, and was unable to stop the squeak of surprise that left him.

The two males in the bed paused and looked over, neither of them pulling away from the other. Seemingly in unison, they both raised a brow, although the Dark Lord's wasn't exactly visible since he didn't exactly...have...hair. Though the motion was still apparent.

"Are you waiting for something, Malfoy?" questioned Potter.

"E-excuse me!?" Draco questioned, voice cracking.

"Leave, boy," Voldemort demanded.

Still far too shocked, Draco wanted to obey, but even now wasn't able to actually move. Potter seemed to notice this and just sighed and said something to the Dark Lord in Parseltongue that the blond obviously wasn't able to understand.

A moment later, the three were joined by a fourth. Lucius Malfoy now stood in the doorway, having been summoned by the Dark Lord upon Potter's suggestion. He looked around, making note of the state the two in the bed were in, and then the expression on his son's face, and merely sighed in exasperation.

"Come now, son," said Lucius calmly, setting a hand on Draco's shoulder. "The Lords are having a...private moment." As if that wasn't apparent or anything.

"But-! But-! Why is Potter-!?"

"No buts, Dragon. Come along before your mother gets involved." And with that, Lucius began directing his son out of the room.

As he was led out, Draco looked back over his shoulder, only to see the Dark Lord pull Potter along what very clearly looked like a rather large, rather thick coc- "Oh god, my eyes!"

The door slammed shut, but even through it the two Malfoys were able to hear a loud moan of sheer pleasure. Draco choked on his own saliva, and sighing again, Lucius thumped him on the back, hoping he wasn't going to be punished for his son's impudence. Walking in on the Lords when they were in the middle of-well, no one had been quite so bold enough to do that before!

"What the hell is Potter doing in our manor!?" questioned Draco the moment he stopped coughing. "What the hell is he doing in bed with the Dark Lord!? And why do you keep calling him a Lord too!?"

Lucius opened his mouth to answer, but was inadvertently cut off by another loud cry coming from the large room the two of them had just left.

"Ah-ah! Fuck me! V-Voldemort!"

"...My ears!" Draco whined.

Lucius just sighed once more. While he was not one to question his Lords, he was quite annoyed that he had been left to explain things to his rather...melodramatic son. Where on earth did he get this from, he wondered?

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments? Kudos?


End file.
